


Yellow Wood University

by BigShipper1208



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Yang Jeongin | I.N, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Kim Seungmin, Beta Seo Changbin, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), We Die Like Men, omg how to tag, slight a/b/o, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigShipper1208/pseuds/BigShipper1208
Summary: Minho comes back after being back up dancer to one of the most popular Kpop idols. He certainly didn't expect to be welcomed back by the announcement that his friends have formed a pack. Luckily, Minho has always been a go-with-the-flow type of guy, so he's excited to see who these kids are.And as their university is organizing the traditional showcase, Chan thinks it's a good idea to join in.Nothing can go wrong right?____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Letter regarding *that* is on the fifth chapter
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	1. Welcome Back to Yellow Wood University

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an A/B/O and University AU with Stray Kids. Not sure where I'm going with this yet but we'll see.

Three males exit the airport, bags being brought by a worker who left after setting the bags down and receiving a tip.

“Ahh, I’m so glad to be back in Korea, I’m even enjoying the thought of going back to school,” Minho says, stretching a bit, relaxing scent of pine being released. The boy beside him laughs a bit, also reaching up his arms. “Same here, it just sucks the three of us had to be held back a year,” he says. “Ah, but Yeonjun-ssi, what would you expect, stopping a year of education just to be back-up dancers?” Minho says, bumping his shoulder against the other alpha’s.

“YAH! Come get your bags, will ya?”

The two alphas turn to face the pouty third party, deep violet hair falling to his eyes and lavender scent souring. Yeonjun is quick to placate his best friend and he reaches around him to grab his travel bag. The older alpha ruffles his hair, “Sorry, Wooyoung-ah, you must be tired,” he coos to the omega. Wooyoung huffs a bit, straightening his red hoodie and fixing the strap of his bag over his shoulder. Yeonjun hands Minho his bag, who thanks him and slings it over his own shoulder. The three males shuffle around trying to arrange their personal belongings.

“WOOYOUNG-AH!” a voice calls out. The three males turn to see two other males running towards them. One of the males with dark hair and red highlights stops right in front of Wooyoung, hugging him and pecking him all over the omega’s face. “Ah, Sannie, stop” the omega giggles, pleasantly annoyed. Their second companion, dark hair showcasing large eyes, moves forward to give a hug.

“Hi, San, Yeosang,” Yeonjun greets, before someone tackles him in a back hug. “Ah, Soobin-ah,” the blue-haired alpha laughs. By this time, Minho has stood a fair distance away, watching the interactions calmly.

An arm slings itself around Minho, forcing him to lean down a bit, inhaling the smell of roasted coffee, looking over to see a sharp jawline, white cap and a maroon hoodie. “Ah, Changbin-ah,” Wooyoung says, moving away from his boyfriend (Choi San, if Minho remembers, the other was his best friend Kang Yeosang), and hugging the slightly shorter boy. “Hey, Woo, Yeonjun,” Changbin replies. “Minho-hyung,” he greets, slinging his arm back around the older. “Hey, Changbinnie,” he smirks.

“Looks like we’re not gonna be classmates again this year,” Wooyoung pouts. Changbin snorts, “Not my fault you three decided to start your careers early. Damn, dance majors.”

“Yah,” Minho says, hitting the back of the beta’s head, “it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. We weren’t gonna say no. Besides,” he continues smirking, “now the two of us are classmates, Binnie,” he taunts the younger, jutting his lips and talking in a baby voice. Changbin immediately moves away from the younger, face curled in disgust, “Great, hyung.” Minho just grins, dismissing the sarcasm. “Minho-hyung, we’re gonna go ahead,” Yeonjun calls, his arm around the waist of a tall omega. “Ah, us too, bye hyung, bye Changbin-ah,” Wooyoung says, his two companions having taken the rest of his bags. Minho and Changbin just wave.

“Woo hasn’t changed at all,” Changbin notes. Minho snorts, “It’s only been a year, you big softie.” Changbin whines, his “dark” act lost, “Felt longer, I was stuck third-wheeling Channie-hyung and Woojin-hyung constantly.”

Minho raises an eyebrow, “Are those two still not together?” Changbin opens his mouth to answer, but a voice calling the alpha’s name stops him before he can. “Woojin-hyung~” Minho calls, dropping his bag and opening his arms to the strawberry blonde. They hug quickly, the other alpha looking over his shoulder, alerting Minho to another presence. “Channie-hyung,” Minho coos again, gasping playfully when he noticed the once blonde Australian omega now had short, brown hair. “You cut your hair and didn’t bother to tell me? I’m offended you could do this to your old friend.”

“That’s not the only thing he didn’t bother telling you,” Changbin says, smirking as he helps get the rest of Minho’s bags. Woojin and Chan blush, Chan rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as Woojin reaches to intertwine their hands. Minho gasps again, “I can’t believe you two, we are not done talking about this.” Chan nods, “Of course, I kinda skipped out a lot of parts this month,” the omega admits, “I’ll tell you all about it on the way to the pack house.”

Minho raises his brows, _Again_ , his mind supplies. “Looks like it's gonna be a long trip, huh, Minho-ah,” Woojin says.  
________________________this is a line break_____________________________

Chan did end up filling the two hour trip with all the things he had missed to tell Minho, which included when he and Woojin got together (“A week before the term started” “A WEEK?!”), the adoption of five freshmen during the orientation month at their university (“Damn, hyung, that was fast”) and renting out one of the pack houses the university offered for instances like this. “I knew we were supposed to wait for you,” Woojin says from the driver’s seat, glancing briefly at Minho to offer an apologetic smile, “but Chan was already attached to them.” Minho shrugged, “If you’re comfortable with them, I don’t mind. Chan’s motherly instincts are more or less trustworthy.” He pointedly ignored the squawk the omega in the passenger seat gave (“ ‘More or less’ ?!“).

“It’s not like it’s all my fault,” Chan defends, “you were hardly online as you prepared for the last stop of the tour, it just didn’t come up.” Minho just shrugged, knowing the older was right. “It was worth it though,” he grinned, “the troupe offered me a spot if I wanted it after I graduated. That’s two whole years from now but they didn’t mind.”

His companions congratulated him right as they entered the university grounds. “Welcome back to Yellow Wood University, Minho-hyung,” Changbin said from his seat beside him. Minho just gave him a cheeky smile, before looking out the window to take in the campus.

The school term didn’t actually start until two days after, Minho having arrived on a Saturday. Students were given the choice to arrive a month before to settle in their dorms, pack houses or take on extra curricular activities. Unless you were a freshman, then you were encouraged to arrive a month before so that the school could provide orientations, campus tours and offer extracurricular activities. Chan had explained that he and Woojin volunteered to head one of the groups for the campus tour, which was where they met those five freshmen.

“I think you’ll like them, Minho-ah. Two of them are dance majors too,” Woojin commented as he drove past the campuses into another road that held the pack houses. It didn't have an official name but students took to calling it District 9, since that was the limit per head of each of the houses. Minho remembered there being a pack with thirteen or twelve members, and seeing the very identical and uniform houses, he can agree that it’s really not the best to hold that many members in such specific sized quarters.

Minho hummed as he remembered, “Chan-hyung, it’s amazing that you were able to secure a pack house under such short notice,” he mentioned to the omega. The third year music production major smiled brightly and explained, “My friend Jaehyung was a student worker in that department, he said if ever we’d push through with our plan to use a pack house, all I need to do is say the word.”

Minho hums, not at all surprised, “As expected of our resident insider. It must pay to have friends in high places.” Chan just laughs. “Good thing too that he met those freshmen, I was getting sick living in the dorms,” Changbin grumbles, “I woulda grabbed Wooyoung against his will just so that we could comply with that whole “minimum of five members” rule.”

“I don’t think Hongjoong would have liked that,” Minho says, remembering his fiery friend. He realized being held back a year just means meeting new friends, a fate he bemoans out loud. “Channie-hyuuuuung, Woojinnie-hyung, we’re not gonna be classmates this year,” Minho whines. Chan and Woojin may have been a year older than Minho but being friends since childhood, their mothers agreed that they should enter the same time as Minho. Now with him retaining a year, he realizes he’ll only have Changbin. And that was if they had even one class together, the beta also being a music production major.

The three just laugh as Woojin finally pulls up on one of the houses. “Come on, Minho, let’s get you settled in before the kids arrive.” They get out of the car and grab the bags from the trunk, Minho seeing the house number, _4419_ , in gold plated numbers on the door, before Chan pushes open the door. All houses were styled in a sort of warehouse loft design, the loft itself containing five rooms and, if Minho remembers from his visits to the other pack houses, two wing chairs and a small table between. Minho takes the slippers offered by Woojin and hands his sneakers to the older, who places it in one of the small cubby benches designed to act as a shoe rack. Minho notices that there were names on each of the nine squares but he was taken in by the design of the house before he could read them properly.

Once you entered the house, a quick glance to the left showcases a simple kitchen, cabinets, an island counter with bar stools, refrigerator, and a coffee machine. Right ahead was the dining table, a sleek, rectangular, glass design with ten chairs. Slightly beyond that was a sectional sofa curved in a U with round and square throw pillows and a coffee table facing a tv, racks of CD’s for movies and games, if the video game console was anything to go by. Every furniture, Minho notices, is in shades of beige, black, gray and white. A few plants scattered here and there brought life into the room, besides the simple graffiti style paintings. Minho raises his brows, seeing the gym equipment scattered just a little beyond the common area.

“There’s a perfectly good gym near the school, you know,” Minho says, gesturing to the equipment. Changbin and Chan frown at each other, the latter sighing before he addressed Minho. “One of the pups prefers to keep their activities here,” Chan mentions softly, “He isn’t comfortable with crowds.” Minho lets out an “ah”, not saying more. “Ah, you’re rooming with Changbin, by the way,” Woojin grins, moving to the stairs. Minho moves to follow him, carrying his backpack and suitcase, his smaller carry-on bag being brought by Changbin.

Minho was right about the two wing chairs and a small, round table, right as he reached the top landing. Following Woojin deeper, he figured where the differences between the two bathrooms and the five bedrooms (“It’s the door handle, okay, Minho?” “Seriously, that happened one time”). Woojin left to his own room that he shared with Chan to get the duplicate key for Minho.

Changbin led Minho to the third door, inserting the key and twisting it. To Minho, he realized there wasn;t much difference between their new rooms and the dorms, except maybe slightly larger. Twin study desks that had a divider with an overhead bookshelf, twin sized beds, with a closet at the foot of each bed. A rack to hang their jackets and towels was also provided. Changbin’s side of the room was definitely occupied, teal sheets haphazardly scattered around the bed, a hoodie at the desk chair, and his plushie, a Munchlax he had named Gyu. Papers and pencils littered his desk and his laptop was tucked far away from the edge.

“Want some help unpacking?” Woojin says, showing up at the door, holding out Minho’s key. He thanked him before he took it and pocketed it. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Just hungry,” Minho says. “Well, if you’re sure. But I have to request that you unpack later,” Woojin says, grinning. Minho is about to ask why, when he hears the main door being opened and several voices shout, “We’re back~”.

“It’s time for you to meet the kids,” Woojin says, shit-eating grin on his face. _Great_ , Minho thinks.


	2. They Named Themselves with Help from a Grocery List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this helps me out a lot when I'm writing or reading, brief description of their hair colors
> 
> Bang Chan- brown hair, Gone Days (omega)  
> Woojin- light brown hair, Double Knot. (alpha)  
> Minho- gray hair, Double Knot (alpha)  
> Changbin- light brown hair, Levanter (beta)  
> Hyunjin- black hair, On Track (alpha)  
> Jisung- blonde hair, help which era is this hahaha (omega)  
> Felix- blonde hair, Miroh era (omega)  
> Seungmin-sandy blonde hair , omg which era?? (beta)  
> Jeongin-black hair, On Track (alpha)
> 
> I'm not exactly sure about upload schedules but I'll try to find one hahaha. Enjoy~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Minho was by no means shy, in fact he’d probably be the first person to strike a conversation. That didn’t explain the feeling of being overwhelmed by the time he reached the main floor. Chan was chatting with three boys who were exchanging their sneakers for house slippers. One of the boys with blonde hair and round glasses, points out Minho’s shoes and says in a nasally voice, “Chan-hyung, is your friend here already?”

“If you mean me, then yeah, obviously,” Minho quips. The three whip their heads to the alpha, who’s giving them a lopsided smile. He approaches them cautiously, Woojin and Changbin on either side as he stops a safe distance away. “Hi, I’m Lee Minho, second year dance major,” he says, extending an arm to the tallest of the bunch. He had dark hair pushed up by a headband, and a beauty mole under his left eye. Minho was normally very confident about his looks (something he likes to brag about from time to time around Changbin, Chan and Woojin) but this first year, an alpha Minho surmised from his grassy scent, was definitely the most handsome person he’s ever seen. And he’s worked with idols. 

The first year lit up, eyes crinkling as he shakes Minho’s hand twice before letting go. “I’m Hwang Hyunjin, also a dance major,” he says, smiling brightly. Minho turns to the blonde that, although had a deadpan expression, gave off puppy vibes. “Kim Seungmin, photography major,” he says, shaking his hand. Minho notes the smell of books, a beta. He turns to the last boy, another alpha, who resembles a fox somewhat, cold looks melting and showing off a cute grin. “Hi, I’m Yang Jeongin,” he says, shaking Minho’s hand enthusiastically. “I’m an education major,” he adds. Minho nods, trying not to coo at him. 

“Don’t fall for his charms, hyung,” Changbin says, “he and Seungmin are little devils.”

Minho raises an eyebrow but chooses not to question it when Woojin and Chan say nothing. “Seeing as we’re gonna be living together, you can call me hyung,” he says. The three nod. Whatever silence that would have followed was interrupted by Minho’s stomach rumbling. He blushed a bit, as the younger ones tried their best to stifle their laughs. “Ah,” Minho states, poking his stomach through his shirt, “the monster has awakened.” That got Seungmin and Jeongin to let out their chuckles, Hyunjin scrunching his face in amusement. “Any one of you wanna go get food with me?” Minho asks, even looking to Changbin and Woojin. 

“That’s fine, Hyung,” Seungmin says, fixing his glasses and grinning, “the twins had the idea to buy some pizza anyway.”

“Twins?” Minho asks, head tilting. 

“We only call them that because their birthdays are so near,” Chan explains, walking to the kitchen. “Well, their shared brain cell and crackhead tendencies might be another reason,” Hyunjin quips. “Ah, hyung, Felix is also a dance major,” Hyunjin adds. Minho can only nod because it is then that they hear someone knock on the door, and a voice calling loudly, “SOMEONE OPEN UP, THESE BOXES ARE HOT.”

Jeongin moves to open the door, wide enough for two blonde boys to stumble through, arms holding two large pizza boxes each. Minho moves forward to help take the plastic bag he sees dangling from one of their hands, and his senses are assaulted by the smell of cherries. Minho looks up and notes dark brown eyes blown wide in surprise hidden behind round glasses and soft full cheeks, faintly reminiscent of a squirrel. Minho takes back what he thought about Hyunjin because this boy - _ An omega _ , his mind supplies- in front of him was absolutely ethereal. 

“Ah, thanks,” the stranger says, showcasing a heart-shaped smile. Minho somehow finds the strength to smile back and pull away, the plastic bag, full of drinks tucked in his arm. The two blondes head towards the dining table to set the boxes down, Minho and Jeongin following. From the corner of his eye, he sees Seungmin and Hyunjin follow Woojin and Chan to the kitchen.

Minho and Jeongin busy themselves with taking out the drinks, as the two blondes -one lighter, the other darker- spread the boxes and open them up, causing the smell to waft out. Changbin comes closer and peeks at all the boxes, humming and grinning. “Nice job, you didn’t get pineapple pizza,” he says, moving to grab a slice of pepperoni. 

One of the blondes -the one with a lighter shades and small features with a splattering of freckles across his face- scoffed, “That’s because,” he drawls, startling Minho with his deep voice, “Sungie remembered that you hate it so be thankful.” Changbin glares at him - _ Felix, _ Minho remembers- “Yah, don’t be a brat, I’m still your hyung, and Jisung is now my favorite dongsaeng,” he says, sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

“Aw, thanks, hyung,” the darker blonde says, “It would be a bit concerning if you didn’t like me. Who else is gonna be a part of your rap trio?” 

The blonde then turns to him, still smiling widely and holding out his hand, “I’m Han Jisung, I’m a music production major.”

Minho takes the offered hand, observing that the other hand slightly longer digits, and gives a firm shake, “I’m Lee Minho, dance major.”

Felix whips around at that, coming closer and also offers his hand, “Woah, a dance major and a Lee. Fate must have wanted us to be brothers,” he jokes cheekily. “I’m Felix Lee.” Minho shakes his hand, smiling crookedly, and wondering if anyone had a hard time smiling around these two literal sunshines. “Well, I can’t say no to fate now, can I?,” Minho quips, “call me hyung,” he says, looking at Jisung’s direction to signal that the invitation extended to him. 

Both boys smiled brightly. “Alright, sunshines,” Woojin says, he and Chan bringing drinking glasses, Seungmin and Hyunjin carrying plates behind them, “let’s take care of these so we can eat?”

________________________this is a line break_____________________________

A couple minutes later, all nine boys are sitting down on the table. Jisung finds himself next to Minho, offering the alpha a slice of pepperoni pizza, which the older graciously takes.

“So, Minho-hyung,” Hyunjin starts, “Channie-hyung says that you're two years older than us but in the same grade as Changbin-hyung. Why is that?”

Jisung is curious, too, watching as Minho chews slowly, swallowing before answering. “I was a back-up dancer for an idol group for a year as they went on tour.” 

Jeongin’s mouth drops, “Woah, hyung, that’s amazing. You must be really talented.” Jisung sees Hyunjin’s and Felix’s jaws drop in awe. Jisung stares at the alpha beside him, taking in the surface. A denim jacket over a white shirt tucked artfully into black jeans and black ankle boots. Dark, gray-ish hair fell softly into cat-like eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Jisung’s eyes continue their journey to the sharp nose and full lips, lifted similar to that of a cat’s and partly open to reveal two slightly protruding front teeth. The omega snaps out of it when Seungmin speaks up, “I’m surprised you aren’t an idol yourself, hyung. You’re certainly pretty enough for it.”

Minho giggles, “Thank you, Seungmin-ah. I’ll admit it crossed my mind, but I’m happy where I’m at.” 

Minho then hums, “Hey, Sungie--” 

“STOP!” Hyunjin and Felix shout, causing the alpha to slightly startle in his seat. Chan, Woojin, Changbin and Jeongin sigh knowing where this is going, and Seungmin continues to eat his pizza. The alpha raises his eyebrow. The two first years just smile apologetically. “Sorry, hyung, but the 2000 liners,” Felix says, motioning to himself, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jisung, “use nicknames that we’ve pretty much claimed that no one can use.” Hyunjin nods, “Mine’s Jinnie, Felix is Lixie, Seungmin is Minnie and Jisung is Sungie,” he says. 

“Jeongin isn’t a part?” Minho asks. Said alphas shakes his head, “Nah, I was born in 2001. I skipped a grade.” Minho nods, slightly amused, lips curling. “Anyway, fine, since I can’t call you Sungie,” the alphas hums, as the omega just stares. “Eh, I’ll think of something.” Jisung just laughs. “What did you want to ask, hyung?” Jisung reminds. “Oh, yeah. You mentioned a rap trio?”

Chan takes over, “You know how Changbin and I have been meaning to start a sort of group?” Minho nods. “Well~”

  
  


_ Jisung wanders around the music production department, recalling the tour from yesterday’s group. His laptop secured safely in his bag, along with other items he needs like his headphones and flash drive. He was trying to find the booths, wanting to play around a bit with music.  _

_ It took him a while to get to the wing where the recording booths were, since he did also want to try finding his classes, but eventually he got there. He tried his luck on one door, huffing slightly when it didn’t budge. He tried it twice more on the other rooms, making a promise that if the last door didn’t work, then he would just leave. To his luck, the last door does, in fact, give way. Jisung steps into the room, immediately noticing that the room is littered, therefore occupied.  _

_ He’s about to step out of the room when his back hits something firm, the smell of coffee curling around him. Jisung yelps and whirls around to see what he hit, to be met with a boy slightly shorter than him, in an all black outfit, even down to his shoes and cap. “What are you doing here, kid?” he asks, growling lowly. The omega swallows, hands coming up to placate the -most likely- older beta. “I’m s-sorry, I was g-gonna step out,” he starts, rambling. Another figure steps out behind the beta, surprise shown on his features after taking in the obviously flustered and nervous underclassman before melting into concern and understanding.  _

_ “Binnie, it’s okay,” the brown-haired boy says, releasing his own pheromones, scent of ozone and sea breeze spreading around the studio. Both the beta and Jisung relax immediately, the latter trying his hardest not to whine out loud at the soothing scent and promise of another omega.  _

_ “Hi, I’m Bang Chan,” the other says, smiling softly at the omega, “this is Seo Changbin.” he gestures to the small beta. Jisung blushes, “Hello, I’m Han Jisung.” _

_ “What were you doing here, Jisung?” Chan asks, keeping his scent and voice calming to help the younger. “I was looking for somewhere I could play around with my music,” Jisung says, honestly. “I tried this door and, to my surprise, it opened, but then I realized that it looked occupied, so I was going to back away, until I bumped into Changbin-sunbae.” _

_ Both boys nod. Changbin even looks sheepish as he apologizes to the younger omega, who waves it off with a smile bunching his cheeks. Jisung fiddles with the straps of his bag, “Well, I’ll be going now.” _

_ Changbin stops the boy, who jerks back. “Wait, I’m sorry about scaring you earlier, how about you stay here in the booth? It seems like a shame for you to go back now, and only second years and above can book a studio.” _

_ Jisung mulls it over in his mind. “You won’t mind?” he asks, meekly. It would be a waste, going back to where he, Seungmin and Hyunjin, his friends since middle school, were temporarily staying. Chan lights up, smiling wide enough for dimples to pop out. “Of course not.”  _

_ Jisung declines using the sound board (“For now,” he says to placate Chan), taking out his laptop and plugging in his headphones and blasting his music full. He plays around with a melody he made, unconsciously humming and rapping under his breath, adding or deleting until he was satisfied.  _

_ He’s startled several minutes later, by Changbin tapping his shoulder, smirking. Jisung removes his headphones, “Yes?” _

_ “You might wanna check next time that your headphones are plugged in.” Chan says, amusedly as Jisung flushes and checks the headphone jack to see that it really wasn’t plugged in properly. “But those were some sick beats,” Changbin offers, “what’s it called?” _

_ “Haven’t thought of one yet,” Jisung says sheepishly, “I was just playing around.” _

_ “That’s some talent for just playing around,” the older omega says, eyes sparkling in amusement and intrigue. “Hey, Jisungie,” he calls. “Yes, hyung?” Jisung asks, hesitantly, relaxing once the older makes a pleased sound at the honorific. “I was wondering, if you would like to join me and Binnie, to form a rap trio.” Chan says.  _

_ “Are you serious, hyung?” Jisung asks, eyes wide. Changbin lets out a laugh, reaching out to ruffle the freshman’s head, “Yeah, kid, you got something we could use.” Jisung smiles, “Sure, hyung.” _

“And that’s how 3Racha was formed,” Chan finishes with jazz hands. Minho claps sarcastically (“How the heck?” Felix whispers to Jeongin, the maknae shrugging), “Great story, Channie-hyung, now I have a new question: Who the heck thought of that name?”.

Jisung speaks up, “We were thinking about names here in the house and Woojin, while making a grocery list went ‘Should we get Sriracha?’ then Jinnie made a play on it turning the first three letters into a simple 3.”

Seungmin twists his mouth, “They named themselves with help from a grocery list”. The table erupts in laughter at the beta’s dry remark, cackling even more when Hyunjin says, “HEY! I helped too”

Jisung grins at the atmosphere, living it immensely. A hand lands on his knee, making him jump lightly. “Hey,” Minho whispers to the wide-eyed omega, “will you show me some of your songs soon?” he asks. Jisung is confused why he’s asking just him before remembering that Minho was long time friends with Changbin and Chan before him. “Sure, hyung, but only if I can see your dance, too,” he offers. Minho smiles, saying “It’s a date,” and leaning back but not retracting his hand, oblivious to the younger’s inner gay panic.

_Well, color me a rainbow_ , Jisung says, willing the blush down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking game but with soda
> 
> Take a shot everytime Jisung  
> \- flushes  
> -jumps  
> -is labelled wide-eyed
> 
> hahahahahah. It's my mom's birthday so I decided to try to update one chapter by today. I'm not sure if I can update around the same length because frankly I've procrastinated on my countless homeworks. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie ♡( ◡‿◡ ) hugs~~~~


	3. Chill Mixer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baccccckkk. I'M SORRYY FOR TAKING SO LONG I HAVE NO EXCUSE!!!! .｡･ﾟﾟ･(＞_＜)･ﾟﾟ･｡.   
> In better news, SKIZ CB!!!!!!! MY BABIE SUNSHINES LIXIE AND SUNGIE LOOK SO GOOD I WANNA CRY. And Innie in a sleeveless???? The diSrEspekT SiR. Minho in red hair, yes sir. Ah i mean NE SONNIM DU DU DU  
> ahahah okay here's a relatively chill chapter nothing much. The slow burn is real.

“He’s so seriously cool,” Felix gushes inside the room he shares with Seungmin and Jisung.  _ September babies _ , he remembers Chan teasing them. Felix is lying down on the bunk bed he shares with Jisung, the older (“BY ONE DAY, SUNG”) lying with Felix on his lower bunk, while Seungmin sits on his own bed, reading a book.

The Australian was thinking about the short beta of their little group, Seo Changbin. The first time Felix met him, he was intimidated by the older, especially with his build and raspy voice. But over the days of living in the same space, he grew to admire Changbin instead, seeing him as a caring and actually fun-loving hyung and getting flustered when the older helps him out with some Korean terms he doesn’t understand or compliments him. 

Seungmin hums noncommittally, flipping the page of his book. Felix whines when the beta doesn’t reply, turning to his fellow omega. ‘Sungieee,” Felix says, dragging out the syllables of his name. He furrows his brow when he doesn’t hear a response, sitting up and looking directly at his self-proclaimed twin. Felix’s brow furrows deeper when he realizes that the other is just blanking staring at the bottom of the top bunk. 

“Sungie,” Felix calls. “Sungie, Sungie, Sungie.”

“YAH, HAN JISUNG,” Felix shouts, with a poke to the other’s side. Jisung jumps up. If the squirrel-faced boy had not been by the wall, he would have fallen off.

“Liiiiix, what the hell,” Jisung says, eyes wide and clutching his heart. “Are you alright, Sungie? Felix asks. Jisung blinks, “Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

“He’s just gay panicking, Lix, ever since he met Minho-hyung,” Seungmin says, smirking a little. Felix gasps in delight as Jisung sputters and steadily reaches the color of a tomato. Felix throws his arms around the boy beside him and crushes him to his chest, trapping his arms to prevent the boy from moving away. 

“My twin is growing up and getting crushes,” Felix wails dramatically. “Minnie, help me, please” Jisung calls to the beta, who set aside his book to watch them with amusement. The youngest in the room snickers, “Nah, I think not. Your suffering brings me joy.”

Jisung pouts and continues to try his hardest to escape Felix’s arms. “I do not have a crush on anyone, so Lee Yongbok, let me go,” Jisung says. Felix scowls at his Korean name. “Just for calling me that, I won’t let you go even more now,” he says, laying back down and dragging the other blonde with him. Jisung deflates and just wiggles as best as he can to find a comfortable position. Jisung almost drifts off to sleep when he jerks, lifting his head to look at Felix. 

“I just remembered, why did you call me anyway?” Jisung asks. “Ah! I wanted to know what you thought of Changbin-hyung. You’ve worked with him, right?” Felix asks. 

“You’re teasing me about having a crush, when you have one of your own,” Jisung grins, cheeks bunching as his eyes sparkle mischievously. Felix feels his cheeks heat up.  _ Karma _ , he thought. “Well, I don’t know, I’ve never had a crush before,” Felix shrugs, biting down his lip. Jisung softens, snuggling his head back down on Felix’s chest. “That’s okay. Changbin-hyung is nice, I guess, and really talented. He likes to whine a lot actually, performing aegyo and stuff,” Jisung shudders, causing Felix to chuckle, the rumbling in his chest affecting Jisung. “I don’t really know him much outside the studio, same with Chan-hyung and Woojin-hyung now that I think of it,” Jisung muses. “I don’t think any of us knows them beyond their courses and names,” Seungmin adds.

“Minnie, join us,” Felix calls, the beta who shrugs and slides in next to the two boys. It’s a tight fit for three boys, especially Seungmin who towers and has a slightly larger build than the two omegas, but they manage with a bit of maneuvering, Jisung’s and Seungmin’s heads on either side of Felix, on top of his chest with the tallest tangling his legs with Felix. “What if we gathered them later tonight and like, play 20 questions or something,” Felix says, playing with Seungmin’s hair. The beta hums, “I don’t know if 20 questions is the right game, since there’s a lot of us. Let’s bring it up with the hyungs later or something.”

“Great, we can do that later. Now it’s nap time,” Jisung says, reaching for Seungmin’s hand and intertwining them. The beta is a little flustered over the skinship but he allows it. “We can’t nap now,” Seungmin says, even as he fights off a yawn. Felix just pats his hair, “It’ll get messed up when class starts anyway. Just sleep, Minnie.” The beta huffs, but closes his eyes, joining Jisung as he drifts off. 

Felix is about to follow when his phone buzzes from where it's perched above his head on the pillow. He reaches out to see a message from Jeongin

  
  


**Innie** [ 🦊 ](https://emojipedia.org/fox/)

_ Hyunggg, Channie-hyung was asking if you all wanted to go over  _

_ to a friend’s party. It’s just a really chill mixer, according to him.  _ _ 3:00 PM _

**Jjix** [ 🌟 ](https://emojipedia.org/glowing-star/)

_ Sure, Innie. What time are we leaving? Minnie and Sungie are  _

_ taking a nap right now  _ _ 3:01 PM _

**Innie** [ 🦊 ](https://emojipedia.org/fox/)

_ Hyung says we can leave at 7 since the house is a bit ways off from our own.  _ _ 3:05 PM _

**Jjix** [ 🌟 ](https://emojipedia.org/glowing-star/)

_ Alright. See you, Innie _ (◕‿◕)b  _ 3:06 PM _

________________________this is a line break_____________________________

“Jjix-hyung~~” Jeongin calls, skipping to the omega and latching himself to the older. The napping trio were the last to climb down. Jisung was still swaying on his feet, when Minho approached the younger, said something to him and curled an arm around him after Jisung nodded to whatever Minho said, leading the squirrel-faced boy to lean against the alpha. 

Jeongin exchanges a look with Seungmin and Hyunjin, while still latching on to Felix. 

Felix grins and escapes the youngest’s hold, only to imitate Jeongin’s action and curl his own arm around the taller boy. That was fine for Jeongin, Felix was smaller than him and it was easier to admire the omega this way without being caught. Jeongin was anything but dense, as a result, he knew that he had a crush on the omega hanging from his arm, but he also knew said omega was currently attracted to Changbin. Again, it was fine but he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt the older if he hurt Felix. 

Woojin ushers them outside and they begin their trek to their destination. 

The only warning Jeongin got was a light exhale before someone whispered close to his ear, “Innie”. The alpha jolted lightly, held down by something. He looked down and remembered the omega curled around his arm. “Yah, Lix-hyung, don’t do that,” Jeongin whined. Felix only giggled and squeezed his arm in apology, Jeongin ignoring the butterflies flitting in his stomach from how cute the older was. 

“What did you want, hyung?” he asked curiously. Felix grinned and pointed to the two figures to their left. Jisung was now significantly more awake, and was talking animatedly with Minho, whose attention was solely on the omega. 

Jeongin saw what Felix was pointing at and turned back to his own companion, grinning just as widely. Jeongin was just about to relax when the smell of coffee permeated the air. Felix brightened, both boys turning to face the new addition. “Hi, hyung,” Felix said, loosening his hold on Jeongin. “Hi, Lix. Hi, Innie,” Changbin says, smiling at the two boys. Jeongin smiled at him because he still liked his hyungs and Changbin was nice. 

Jeongin slowed down behind Felix and Changbin, who was offering to teach the omega rapping. 

“Innie,” a soft voice calls to him, “are you okay?”. Hyunjin looks at him, brows slightly furrowed. Seungmin is beside him, gaze mirroring the exact emotion on the taller alpha. Jeongin shrugs, noticing that Woojin and Chan turning towards one of the houses. “Yeah, I am. Now, come on, looks like we’re here.”

Chan wasn’t kidding when he said it was gonna be a chill mixer. There were people with (extremely mainstream) red cups which probably did hold alcohol, but otherwise, people just mingled and engaged in conversation. Jeongin was slightly sure that, somewhere, a group of people were playing Uno, if the shout was anything to go by. Compared to the decor of their own pack house, the furniture splayed out was fit for less people and in light blue, white and yellow colors

Someone approached them and the youngest alpha is struck by the bright mint green the other was sporting. “Chan-hyung, you came,” the guy exclaimed. Chan chuckled and wrapped his arms around the beta, identified by his light caramel scent. “Kids,” Chan addresses them, “this is Kim Seunghun, a friend of mine. He and his pack are the host.” The eight boys greet him. “Hi, nice to meet you,” Seunghun says, giving a bright smile, “feel free to roam around and help yourselves to some drinks and snacks in the kitchen.” The boys thank the beta, who leaves soon after.

Jeongin, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and, surprisingly, Jisung all collectively herd toward the area where the snacks are placed. “Jisungie-hyung, you’re not gonna join them?” Jeongin asks. Jisung scrunches his nose as he looks towards the older members and Felix who are mingling. “Crowds,” Jisung mutters, shuddering, “Not a huge fan.”

Seungmin smirks before opening his mouth. “Oh, okay, we just didn’t think that you would separate yourself from Minho-hyung.” Jisung splutters, steadily glowing red. The three boys couldn’t resist hiding their laughter when they saw it. “Hey, guys, what’s so funny?” Felix asks, heading to the group with four new figures. “Nothing,” Jisung says, throwing a pointed look to the three people still chuckling. 

Felix shrugged, “If you’re sure. Oh, by the way, this is Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Yoon Hyunsuk and Kim Yonghee. Jinyoung, Hyunsuk and Yonghee are members of the pack who’s hosting this.”

“Nice to meet you,” Hyunjin said, smiling politely after Felix introduced them. Jeongin noted that Jisung had hidden himself partially behind Hyunjin and Seungmin. The beta with a small face - Jinyoung - smiled back. “You, too. Felix mentioned all of you just arrived but I hope you’re enjoying yourselves.”

“So far, we’re enjoying the snacks,” Seungmin snickered. “What are you guys majoring in?”

“I’m in Fashion Design,” the (excessively) tall blonde alpha, Hyunsuk, said. “Yonghee-hyungie is in Education,” he added, wrapping an arm around the small omega next to him. Jeongin perked up, “Me, too!” Yonghee smiled at that, “That’s good. At least now, I know a familiar face.”

“I’m a dance major and Daehwi, here,” Jinyoung says, nuzzling into the red headed beta who squeaks, “is in Music Production.” At this, Jisung peaks out his head to smile brightly at Daehwi. “Really? Me, too,” he says, “Jinnie and Lixie are also dance majors.”   
  


“Damn, I’m the only Fashion major? That sucks,” Hyunsuk pouts, which was comical to Jeongin seeing the really tall alpha act like a baby. “I’m in Photography, so looks like I’m alone too,” Seungmin states. “Oh, if ever you need a model for any future projects, call Hyunsuk. He used to be a child model,” Daehwi shares. 

Seungmin looked delighted, “If you don’t mind, would you be willing?” 

“Sure, hyung,” Hyunsuk grins. 

_ Looks like our school year is gonna be fun,  _ Jeongin thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheh is it clear yet that I'm a multifandom??? I have like 20 smth groups hahahaha. What'd y'all think? Feel free to let me know (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ ‥…━━━★ Also, I decided to pay tribute to a little Changlix, there was a time I shipped them but JeongLix is so cute for me like huhuh. I hope you don't mind.(〃＞＿＜;〃)
> 
> I'll try not to take so long with the next chap, luckily I'm about halfway with it? So yeah see you next chappie~


	4. A Big Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-;  
>  So i followed Korean school system where they start in March and end in February but otherwise, I don't know much about that sooooo....  
> Enjoy~

Hyunjin is woken up by a pillow being thrown to his face, Jeongin glaring down at him. “What was that for?” Hyunjin sputters, sitting up.

“-NG HYUNJIIIIIN.”

Hyunjin blinks. “Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_ . Your stupid alarm woke _me_ up,” Jeongin sulks. “Hyung, my class isn’t until 10:30. It’s 8:00.” Hyunjin picks up his phone that was placed near his head and turns it off before turning to the younger. 

“Sorry, Jeongin-ah, Don’t hate hyung, please,” Hyunjin coos as he jumps up from the bed to try to wrap the younger alpha in a hug. Jeongin wrinkles his nose, side stepping him and causing the older to trip. “Are you sure you’re a dancer, hyung? You’re not that graceful,” Jeongin comments.

“Aish, you brat. Let me get ready in peace.”

Jeongin just laughs, heading toward the door. “Chan-hyung’s cooking already so hurry up.”

Hyunjin just huffs and stands from his bed, heading to his closet. He chose to dress up a bit, since he mostly had general classes like all first years. When he was satisfied, he picked up his bag and headed out the door. 

“Ah, Sleeping Beauty is awake,” Chan teases when he sees the young alpha. He, Jeongin, Changbin and Minho were already at the dining table, eating pancakes. Hyunjin huffs, sitting down. “Don’t you have a 9 o’clock class?,” Changbin asks. 

“He does. I was woken up at 7:50 to his alarm screaming his name. Meanwhile, he was snoring peacefully,” Jeongin complains. 

The main entrance opens up, Woojin, Felix, Jisung and Seungmin hurrying in. “We come bearing coffee,” Woojin chimes, holding up plastic bags. Woojin gives Chan his drink, while Felix hands one to Jeongin and Changbin. Jisung hands one to Minho, before stealing a pancake from his plate and rushing back upstairs. 

“Jinnie, eat up a bit before we gotta leave,” Jisung calls, as he rushes up the stairs. “Yah, Han Jisung, where’s my-?” Hyunjin is cut off by a cup being shoved in front of him. “Iced Americano?” Seungmin asks, tilting his head a bit. Hyunjin throws the beta a bright grin, “Thanks, Minnie.” 

Hyunjin reaches up to ruffle Seungmin’s hair, the beta naturally leaning in to the touch. Seungmin takes a seat next to him and starts eating a plate that Chan offers. 

Jisung reappears just as Hyunjin was finishing his breakfast. “We ready?,” the omega asks.

“Ah, Jisung, wait up, lemme wash my plate,” Hyunjin protests. “You go now, I’ll wash your plates,” Felix offers, already standing up and swiftly taking his plate. 

“Seungminnie, you coming?” Jisung asks. The beta nods, standing up and dropping his dish off at the sink where Felix is washing. 

“Ah, by the way, I don’t know if you’ve read your email but apparently any classes by 3:00 PM are cancelled,” Woojin says.

“What for?” Changbin asks. 

“Some announcement at the auditorium, apparently, at 3:30, ” the eldest alpha answers. “Chan and I were wondering if you all wanted to go together.”

Everyone voiced out their assent, then went about their day, either going to class or preparing to do just that.

________________________this is a line break_____________________________

“Seungmin-hyung,” a voice called out. Seungmin whirled around, stopping his conversation with his beta companion, to face Jeongin and a sandy-haired omega. “Hi, Innie. Did your class just let out?” The beta asked. Jeongin nods, blowing his hair out of his eyes.

“Ah, Seungmin-hyung, this is Huang Renjun,” Jeongin introduces. 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Seungmin greets. “I’m Kim Seungmin. This is Yoon Sanha. Sanha, this is Yang Jeongin.” 

“Jeongin said that he was meeting up with some people outside? Are you all meeting someone, too?,” Renjun asks. Seungmin nods, “Actually, Jeongin and I are from the same pack so we’re meeting with the rest out there.” Renjun lets a little ‘ah’ sound, “Me, too. I’m from the NCT pack.”

Sanha gasps, “Damn! That pack is still growing? How’d you even get in? There’s like 17 members.”

“21, actually. And my cousin, Kun, got me in,” the omega shrugs. Sanha pouts, “Damn, I have two hyungs who already graduated.” 

Seungmin frowns. He knew Jisung and Hyunjin since middle school, before Jisung left for Malaysia during high school. Meeting Jeongin and Felix during orientation was a happy accident and they got along right off the bat. But he didn’t know much about the oldest members of their group. Jisung probably knows more about Chan and Changbin, since he started working with them. Woojin was busy running around for orientation. And then Minho just arrived just two days ago. 

“Seungmin, is something wrong?” someone asks. Seungmin blinks back into focus, realizing that they arrived outside the building. Seungmin looks back to Sanha, who asked the question. “Yeah, I’m fine, just got distracted,” he assures. 

“If you’re sure. Anyway, I gotta go, my hyungs are there,” Sanha says, pointing to three figures. “See you around, Seungmin.”

“I gotta go, too, my friends are over there by the tables,” Renjun says. The remaining pair says their salutations before turning to face each other. “Did anyone message you where exactly we were meeting?” Seungmin asks. Jeongin shakes his head and sighs, “Guess we’re waiting here then.” Seungmin sighs as well and is about to sit down when someone calls them.

“Seungmin-ah, Jeongin-ah,” Jisung yells, followed by Woojin and Hyunjin. 

“Hi, Sung-hyung,” Jeongin greets, leaning away when Jisung reaches forward to pinch his cheeks. “Where are the others?”

“Chan and Changbin are already at the auditorium and just waiting for Minho and Felix there,” Woojin informs them. 

The eldest leads them to another building, behind the school. Even though they’ve been in the building once for the orientation, the freshmen are still struck with awe at the design of the lobby alone and are practically vibrating at the thought of the actual auditorium. 

“Woojin-hyung,” Felix calls once said male rounds the younger boys and gets inside the actual room. Seungmin sees the younger omega standing up and waving wildly by the seats in the middle towards the back, Changbin, Chan and Minho already seated and discussing lightly. 

Seungmin finds himself seated between Hyunjin and Jisung. “What do you think the announcement is about?” Jisung asks, sitting with his feet on the seat as he hugs his bag to himself. Seungmin entertains the fact that Jisung is _so_ painfully small. 

Hyunjin shrugs in response to the question, prompting Seungmin to do the same. Minho pops his head from Jisung’s other side, “Best guess? Probably the week-long showcase that the school holds for the students.” 

“Showcase?” Hyunjin asks. 

The older alpha nods, “It’s kinda like a school festival, I guess. Basically, the school allotts a week towards the end of the school year to showcase what students learn. The theme depends on the department handling the day. So for example, Monday goes to the Science Department, Tuesday for Performing Arts, Wednesday for Visual Arts, Thursday for Humanities and so on.” 

The three freshmen nod and Seungmin is about to ask another question but then the lights dim and an alpha comes up to the stage. 

“Good afternoon, everybody. My name is Park Jinyoung, the principal of this university,” he greets. 

“JYP, annyeong!!!!!!!!!!” three seniors in the front scream, and wave aggressively. The man sighs in a resigned manner, as if he is used to it.

“First off, welcome to Yellow Wood University, where we only offer the finest and top-of-the-line facilities for the program of your choice. I hope your first day was alright. Now, as most of us know, on the last week of the school year, we hold a sort of showcase.”

“Called it,” Seungmin hears Minho whisper, followed by Jisung’s giggle.

“However, we decided to add something else this year. This year, the Performing Arts heads have brought up the idea of holding a music competition.” Immediately, a buzz breaks out in the auditorium, drowning out the next words of the principal. JYP looks completely lost, which prompts another faculty member -a beta- to come up and take the mic. “Yah, brats, shut up,” he screeches, finally silencing the room.

“Thank you, Heechul-seonsaengnim,” JYP coughs out, “As I was saying, all departments are open to joining. We call it, Road to the Top. This competition focuses on your ability to sing and/or dance and all songs performed must be an original song. The writers can be from within the group or from an outside source. Sadly, as we have a set time schedule for the competition, only 8 groups may compete during the actual competition. The overall winner of the competition will perform during the bonfire activity on the last night of the showcase. Extra credit points will be given to the overall grade of the participants of the contest at the end of the school year.” 

“By April, next month, we will be holding auditions the whole month, where you will be performing one cover song and a group dance. We will reveal the 8 groups that will go head to head to perform during the bonfire on May. Details of the competition will be shared on the same day as the group reveal, here in the auditorium. We hope to see a lot of you ready to showcase your talent. That is all, you are dismissed.”

________________________this is a line break_____________________________

Woojin hums a little as he washes the dishes, Chan beside him drying them. The omega seems distracted, brows furrowed and mouth pouting as he rubs at the plate he’s drying.

Woojin lets his boyfriend be, allowing him to stew in his thoughts as they finish up the dishes. Felix and Hyunjin called out to the elders to tell them they were going back to their rooms after cleaning up the dining area, sweeping and wiping down the table respectively. 

The couple finishes up the last of the dishes and only when Chan places the glass on the rack, does he finally hug his boyfriend from behind and nuzzle into him. “What’s wrong, Channie?” the alpha asks. 

“Hm, just thinking about the announcement,” Chan hums, leaning back into the taller. 

“What about it?” Woojin presses. 

“I guess, I’m sort of...interested in it? I mean, y’know, it could be fun, plus if we get in and become one of the eight, that extra credit could really help but that--”

Woojin cuts him off by tilting Chan’s head back and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He feels Chan relax against him before pulling away. 

“And, pray tell, Channie, who would be in the group with you?” Woojin asks, leaning against the counter and dragging the pale male with him. 

“Binnie and Jisungie,” Chan says immediately, “and you, Woojinnie.”

“Me?” 

The omega hums, “You have a pretty voice, I could just listen to you sing for hours.”

Woojin laughs, “I probably couldn’t sing that long,” the other shrugs, “who else then?”

“Seungminnie and Jeongin-ah are good singers, I’ve heard them. Felix’s vocal tone is good too, and Minho’s. And add in Hyunjin so those three could choreograph.”

“Hmm, sounds like a plan. Why don’t we go and ask them what they think, hm?”

Woojin straightened himself, causing Chan to pout but he quickly smiled and nodded upon hearing the question the male posed. The taller took the other’s hand and was about to climb up the stairs to the rooms when they’re both startled by the sounds of quick and loud footsteps. 

Felix and Changbin are the first to reach the bottom, both wearing similar excited grins. “Hyungs, we have something to tell you,” Felix says, jumping up and down. “We?” Chan asks and raises a brow. Both nod and guide the oldest hyungs to the couch while the rest settle themselves around them.

Chan clears his throat and moves to ask his question when he’s cut off by Felix, “HYUNGS, LET’S JOIN THE CONTEST!”

The blonde omega slaps his hand over his mouth, protests coming from the others. Woojin and Chan just stare at the mess. Seungmin punches Felix lightly on the shoulder, “We were supposed to ask together, Lix-ah.”

Woojin waves his arm around to try and get the younger ones to quiet down. “Hold up, hold up. You all want to join the contest?” Woojin asks. He’s met with several enthusiastic nods. 

The eldest alpha looks at his boyfriend, whose face is slowly stretching to a wide grin. 

“Okay,” Woojin says and chaos erupts in the form of cheers and whoops. Changbin launches himself on top of the couple, followed by the rest and Woojin laughs, hearing Chan do the same. 

  
_Well, I’m excited_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorryyyyyyyy huhuhuhu. I have no excuse, feel free to scream at me ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡
> 
> Does anyone else miss going out? I don't wanna do online classes, that sounds more tiring than regular classes huhuhuh. And I haven't even fully enrolled yet, my anxious behind is killing me.


	5. My Own Big Announcement

Hello, everyone.

Unfortunately, I'm writing this letter with some sad news: I've decided to not continue this story. First, I'm currently in my first year of college and currently struggling with online classes and want to work out that bit first. 

Second, looking at the story so far, I can see it's very disorganized and messy hahahahaha. I want to make a newer and improved version of my writing to show to you all. And speaking of a new story...  
  
In light of recent events, I didn't want to continue this fic with him in it. I'm sure we're all devastated and feel betrayed about it and I can only imagine how Stray Kids must feel, especially Chan since he was the one to bring them together. But as Stays, let's continue to give all our love and support to these eight, talented and amazing boys.

I'll come back hopefully soon with a new story. And I might make a revised version of this one once I can figure out dynamics and an actual plot hahaha. Thank you all for the love and support you gave to this story, I especially enjoy reading your comments. 

I love you all and we can get through this. See you soon!!


End file.
